


It Took Walking Into a Flower Shop

by EpicFrappi (EpicKiya722)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Flower Shops, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Witches, fictional cities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicFrappi
Summary: With no other attachment to his hometown, Joel moves to another city and rather quickly finds a job at a flower shop. He figured that he was going to have an alright life from there, seeing how he makes a new friend and his new boss is a pretty cool lady. But walking in on floating crystals and being attacked by some mystery dude with possible anger issues, Joel realizes that his life was a lot more than anticipated and wanted.





	It Took Walking Into a Flower Shop

**[JOEL]**

It didn't take me long to make up my mind when the casket was lowered into the ground. It was going to take a long to stop mourning, but to move on was slightly more easily.

I had just buried the only known family member I had left. My mother.

My father had been long gone years before.

It was just me and her until now.

I had no siblings, cousins or aunts and uncles here. Not even a pet. My grandparents, from both sides, were also deceased, the last being my paternal grandmother when I was just a newborn.

Easily, with no more family, I could go. Go to another city like my parents always had encouraged me to do.

I didn't do it before when they were around because hey, they were my parents. They had no other kids. I love both of them, and they loved me back. I did as told, but was more than welcome to do silly things with them like watch movies nonstop for a whole day even if I had school the very next day.

They were humble people, my parents. Both came from wealthy families, yet didn't flaunt around their cash. You wouldn't even know we were high class. We lived in a small house in a nice neighborhood. It was a salmon color. Maybe peach. Dad always argued it was peach while Mom countered with it being salmon.

That was the funniest of their arguments that I could only remember now.

I'll miss it.

The funeral lasted longer than I would have thought, people coming up to me and wishing me the best of luck or telling me memories of my mother.

Hours after, I was home starting my packing. I could have finished it all in one day. There wasn't much possessions in the house except for a few photos, a TV, furniture, a house phone and other things.

Most of the stuff I had to pack was my own. Clothes, my laptop and art supplies. Everything I could buy again.

I went to bed that night, drowning in the reality that I was left. It felt extra cold and I was I could hear the neighbors talking down the street because of the silence.

Nonetheless, I did sleep.

That morning, I got up, showered and dressed in a dark grey hoodie, jeans and sneakers. I headed for the nearby coffee shop, getting a caramel frappe and a muffin and going back into the house. 

Sipping my beverage, I went back into my room, finding my laptop and booting it up. The screen lit up after my fifth sip, colored blue before shifting to a purple. The bar for my password popped up and with just three fingers I filled it in. The screen went black for a split second before changing to the home screen, displaying an artpiece of uniquely shaped butterflies I did not too long ago. I was into digital art just as much as I was into sketching in a book.

 I let a browser fill the screen, typing in a website to go to my art blog just before my cell rung. I picked it up, putting down my frappe to answer it.

"Hello?" My tone was dull of color, I noticed.

"Hi, is this Joel Vonner?", a female voice questioned, soft and polite.

"Speaking."

"I'm calling about the apartment. It's all set for you to move in. When should I be expecting you?"

I thought about it, looking around my pretty much empty room.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow evening."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a lovely day."

"You, too, miss.", I finished before the conversation ended. I went back to my blog, scrolling through any new activity.

Yeah. Tomorrow sounded good. The longer I was able to move out the better.

I wasn't one for high tolerance of mental and emotional pain.


End file.
